highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Boulderbreeze
❝''' Would you like to have some fun and forget about all our worries? '''❞ — Boulderbreeze to Rabbitleap when trying to cheer him up.'' Boulderbreeze is a storm-grey molly with dull green eyes and long, fluffy fur with a short nub for a tail and a scar along her two shoulders along with three tiny ones across her left cheek. Boulderbreeze is quite shy and will normally get exhausted from talking to others too much. Despite being too shy, if she seems something going on, she'll normally say something. She's quite soft and gentle and will generally try and help others. She inhabits SkyClan as a Warrior. 'Appearance' Heritage: Maine Coon Description: Boulderbreeze is a thick-furred, long-haired storm-grey molly with dull green eyes and a short nub for a tail and a long scar along her two shoulders. Palette: : = Base : = Eyes Voice: A soft and quiet tone. Scent: Boulderbreeze smells of pine with a hint of river water. Gait: A graceful walk, but whenever she's happy and walking alone with somebody or friends, there a bounce added as she trots around. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' ''' Humble * +''' ''' Open-Minded * ±''' ''' Quiet * ±''' ''' Mysterious * −''' ''' Reserved * −''' ''' Spacey 'Likes' *Appearances **'Boulderbreeze' finds body structure, pelt color, eye color, shape of ears and paws, anything having to do with how a cat looks very interesting. *Her brother, Ash *Small talk *Peace and quiet 'Dislikes' *Chaos *Her parents, Bluebird and Spruce *Arguing *Heat 'Goals' *Become an elder **She hopes to tell stories to kits when she is older about her previous adventures *Fall in love and have a nice life with a mate *Make more friends- or just have her brother, Ash and his lover, Peaches, return *Possibly adopt some kittens to give them good lives *Be the best deputy a clan could ask for! 'Fears' *Watching her best friends die *Not doing her clan justice *Dogs *Eventually becoming leader, and needing to uphold the bar Noonstar has placed 'History' 'Roguehood' Clan: None Cats Involved: Spruce, Bluebird, Ash, and others in the area they lived Age Range: 0-35 moon - Boulder is to her mother, Bluebird and her father, Spruce. She had a brother who is named Ash as well - The area she was born near is a river, so her appearance is similar to one of a RiverClan's - While very young, she mainly remembers Ash and her playing and living free - The good life lasted up until she was about 3-4 moons old, and her father begins to train both her and her brother - Her father becomes very harsh with training, and teaches them lethal moves that they can hardly even do. He starts to mentally abuse the two children along with his mate, Bluebird - Bluebird was fed up with Spruce, but was too scared to leave. She begins to take out frustration on Boulder and Ash - About seven moons old now, Boulder and Ash have been put up head to head against each other. Neither of them decide to fight, much to her father's dismay, so he yells at them - Ash and Boulder find another kid in the area and becomes close friends with her. Her name is Peaches! - Peaches and the two siblings have a lot of fun, and they tend to escape the ruling of their father by sneaking away with her - The fun is cut short after Spruce finally finding the three of them. Spruce threatens Peaches to either leave or get very hurt * Peaches, in turn, flees - With no outlet other than each other, Boulder and Ash support each other all the time. They've never had an argument - Boulder ends up not being able to get a fighting move down. Her father is very upset by this and lashes out by scratching her across the face, leaving scars * Ash was very angered by this, so fights Spruce and ends up getting knocked out, but the father did get heavy scars - The two siblings think of leaving and wish to explore the world together- just the two of them - Boulder and Ash finally have their first argument about whether or not they should really leave. Boulder insists on leaving, while Ash wishes to stay in fear of their father * They decide to stay for longer - After deciding to stay for longer, a dog attacked Boulder. It bites her tail, tearing it off almost the entire way and she runs up a tree named 'Over Yonder,' almost making it to the top, but she was too scared to go any further. The dog leaves and she goes down, her brother and mother helping her fix her tail up - Bluebird has yet to stand up for her children. Boulder confronts her about this, and it is revealed that Bluebird saw herself as frail and weak, so wouldn't be able to take care of the two if she had left. She also believes that she wouldn't be able to care for herself if she left alone * Boulder does not think this is a valid excuse, and after telling Ash what she discovered, both of their anger and hatred grow towards their mother - Peaches returns! - Ash gets into an argument with Spruce and attacks him. Spruce tries to drown Ash, telling him he's superior and to quit fighting - Peaches comes up to the two siblings once more and tells them of a land in the far distance that is full of glory. She manages to convince Ash to leave! - The siblings get confronted about speaking with Peaches by Spruce. Both of them don't reveal they are leaving, but are now heavily watched by both their mother and father - Whenever they go to "use the bathroom" they run off to speak to Peaches in the night - Ash and Peaches eventually fall in love with each other - After enough planning, the siblings and Peaches have agreed on when they should leave and are getting prepared to do so * Peaches reveals that she will stay behind to distract Bluebird and Spruce, planning to catch up later - Ash and Boulder set out on their journey while their mother accidentally fell asleep while watching them. They say farewell and good luck to Peaches - While on their way to the place Peaches spoke of, they enjoy their time very much. Boulder begins to grow an appreciation for bodies due to seeing so many - A storm begins to pick up as they travel. Boulder is worried, while Ash says to keep moving * Ash worries for Peaches because of the storm, but trusts that she'll find their way to them - The storm grows heavy as they begin to pass a wide river. Just a big log would be their support across the river. Due to the fear of them falling or spinning the slippery tree, they decide to cross one at a time * Boulder crosses first and while she does, lightning strikes behind her, breaking the log. Ash convinces Boulder to continue without him - Sad without her brother, she aimlessly continues on now - Once traveling for long enough, she crosses a strangely scented place. However, she doesn't care and falls asleep in SkyClan's territory. Eventually she is awoken by a patrol and taken to camp - Boulder is offered to join and accepts the invitation, now being named Boulderbreeze 'Warriorhood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: SKC Age Range: 30-Current moons - Boulderbreeze doesn't talk to anybody due to being shy - Bella, a warrior of SkyClan, begins talking to Boulderbreeze. She questions her and Bouldebreeze is intimidated by the she cat * Later on she realizes her intentions and realizes she is kind. She isn't so scared of her anymore - Noonstar returns from camp and she's very confused, but loves Noonstar anyway. She seems like a great leader - Boulderbreeze goes on a patrol with Creekstorm and questions his way of thinking and the way he goes about Noonstar - Creekstorm lashes out in the middle of camp to Noonstar, and Boulderbreeze starts to like him even less - Rabbitleap begins to invite Boulderbreeze into conversations unexpectedly * The warrior seems very beautiful to Boulderbreeze! Her heart is also warmed by his invitations and she begins to grow comfortable around the other warrior - Boulderbreeze grows closer to Rabbitleap and hangs out with him more often, and is very happy about this - The warrior was given an apprentice by the name of Greypaw! - After stepping down, Coalstar challenged Noonstar. Noonstar accepted and lost a life, causing Boulderbreeze to feel guilty for letting it go on. She patches her up best she can and heads back to camp! - Noonstar has a serious conversation about becoming deputy! Startled and doubtful, the warrior accepts! 'Deputyship' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: SKC Age Range: 38-Current moons - Boulderbreeze goes out to train Greypaw, and he ends up getting a scratch on his paw. A moment after he does, the deputy can hear Noonstar screaming in the forest. She investigates, sending Greypaw home * It is found out Honeypaw has gone missing, leaving the territory. The molly blames herself for letting the apprentice out of her grasp. 'Opinions' ⦁ = Dating | ⦁⦁ = Fling | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mates ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Likes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ---- |-|ThunderClan= ::Boulderbreeze does not know of anyone in ThunderClan. |-|WindClan= ::Boulderbreeze does not know of anyone in WindClan. |-|ShadowClan= :[[Coalstar/blaze|'''Coalstar/blaze]]/Leader/Enemy/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Trust 0% ::"She is a rat that holds onto grudges for too long. She should not have challenged Noonstar." :'''Boulderbreeze's impression of Coalstar is not a good one. Not only is she ShadowClan's vicious leader, but she challenged Noonstar and took one of her lives. The deputy hates her, but deep down, hopes that she can find inner peace so that she doesn't live with the hatred she does now. |-|RiverClan= ::Boulderbreeze does not know of anyone in RiverClan |-|SkyClan= :[[Rabbitleap|'''Rabbitleap]]/Senior Warrior/Good-Friend/Crush/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Trust 100% ::"I love him so much! He's a really good guy. Love him to bits!" :'''Boulderbreeze and [[Rabbitleap|'''Rabbitleap]]' have known each other for actually quite some time now, and have learned a lot about each other. '''Boulderbreeze' really feels as though she can trust him and she also is very fond of him. She knows that Ash would be so proud of the man she found! :Noonstar/Leader/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Trust 85% ::"She's a great leader! I don't ever want to lose somebody as special as her." :Her opinion of the leader is a high one, as she really respects her and wishes to be like her one day! The molly hopes that she can be as great as Noonstar one day. :Greypaw/Apprentice//⦁/Trust ?% ::"He trains very well, and is also very cute! I can see the resemblance that Greypaw has with his mother!" :Boulderbreeze hopes that her apprentice grows to be as strong as he has the potential to be. She believes in Greypaw heavily and knows that he will be a great warrior one day! |-|Outside the Clans= :Bluebird/Rogue/Mother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Trust 5% ::"I just wish she helped..." :Her relationship with her mother isn't the best either, as her mother was terrorized by Spruce and just took out her feelings on her children instead of standing up for both herself and her children. Boulderbreeze hates that she wasn't strong enough. :Spruce/Rogue/Father/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Trust 0% ::"..." :Boulderbreeze hates her father for how he treated her. He was a terrible father and he made her feel like the worst cat on the planet. She wishes that she could've ran away from him much sooner or maybe even beaten him up, given him what he deserved. :Ash/Rogue/Brother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Trust 100% ::"I miss him... so much." :Ash was a great brother to Boulderbreeze and really did support her in her times of need, and she did the same for her. They ran away together but due an unstable log breaking while they crossed a river during a storm, they were separated. Boulderbreeze wishes that she could just have her brother back. 'Trivia' * Due to her big jaw, she's actually self conscious of her yawn due to how wide her mouth stretches out so will try to yawn facing away from others * Her favorite kind of prey is squirrels and rabbit * She actually loves kits and loves trying to comfort and care for them!! * Whenever she talks to too many people at one time, she gets super tired due to being introverted * She constantly admires other's appearances * Page created by [[User:Mclaus|'''Mclaus]]' byr character owned by '[[User:66UnknownDimension99 |'66UnknownDimension99 ']]' * The fighting style taught to her by her father is similar to the fighting style Dark Forest cats uses 'Quotes' '❝''' Forgiveness is the only way to move on, so that's what I did. ❞''' — Owner of quote '''❝ tba ❞''' — Owner of quote '''❝ tba ❞''' — Owner of quote '''Fanart Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:SkyClan Category:Warrior Category:Characters Category:OC